1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the management of information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention provide a system, method, and computer-readable medium for separating the purchase of digital assets from their fulfillment and activation.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In recent years, it has become common for manufacturers to offer standardized configurations of these systems bundled with an operating system (OS) and a selection of software applications, digital content, and associated services. Some of these same manufacturers also offer purchasers the ability to order a system custom-configured to their specification. These custom-configured systems, which are often ordered on-line, allow the purchaser to select the OS of their choice along with a selection of software and other digital assets to meet their individual needs. In some cases, the manufacturer may preinstall the OS and the selected digital assets on the system prior to delivery. In addition, the system may be further personalized (e.g., desktop themes and colors, etc.) as a service to the customer.
However, the manufacture of such custom-configured systems, commonly referred to as Custom Factory Integration (CFI), has begun to take longer and longer as the number of system options has grown. What used to be produced in a matter of days may now take weeks. As a result, system vendors are increasingly moving away from the CFI model to an Original Design Manufacturer (ODM) model where standardized system configurations are preloaded with a standard software image.
Furthermore, such options and services are generally not available in a retail environment, where the purchased system is more likely to be an ODM configuration and software applications and other digital assets (e.g., games, movies, etc.) are typically prepackaged. Such prepackaged digital assets typically consist of a physical package, such as a box containing a CD or DVD, and other materials, such as installation guides, user manuals, promotional offers, etc. Such digital assets are generally protected by an activation scheme that requires the user to enter a serial number or an activation key, which is normally included within the packaging. This prevents the CD or DVD from being duplicated and used elsewhere. In most cases, the key is live, meaning that the digital assets are usable as soon as they are loaded and registered with the key. This approach creates value in the packaging. However, if the package is stolen or lost, then the digital assets are may be usable by someone who has not paid for them, creating costs for the vendor, retailer, or customer. In view of the foregoing, there is not only a need for separating transactions for the purchase of digital assets from their fulfillment but also for ensuring that they are only fulfilled on the system involved in the original transaction.